dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Libum Electronics
Beuren TVs Beuren Computers Ub Iwerks TVs Ub Iwerks Computers APTI Systems Alpha Software Development Laserium Display Products Laserium Electronics Industries Agent 1986-2018 In 1986, Movie Agent and Game Agent created an electronics and toys division, called Industries Agent, which started making toys, TV sets, VCRs, DVD players, radios, Blu-Ray players, laptops, CD players and more. In June 2016, The Media Agency (the parent company of Industries Agent) was acquired by Laserium Holdings. In 2018, Industries Agent merged into Libum Electronics, an ODIMG Technologies division. Nysoni 1961-1971 Nysoni's earliest activity dates back to 1961 with a development project on what would eventually become the Zeta. 1971-1986 Nysoni's recognizable logo was first created in late 1971. Not much was known about who exactly created it, but it was used on the Zeta (1977), Zeta 2 (1983) and Zeta Office (1986) 1986-1995 In 1986,the familiar 8-ball logo was introduced. It was used on various Nysoni products released during the time. It was known to be slightly disturbing during a Zeta III startup, in which the screen would turn white suddenly and the music would not start until usually 20 seconds later, and then the logo would form itself through CGI type animation to a synth sound and bongos. 1995-2006 Eventually, the praised retro 'Expedition' font was created. It was created when the Zeta Lumi Portable launched in November 1995. Nysoni immediately stopped their 'computer fan' design and went on to a more "rounded" look. Software such as Nysoni Business and Nysoni Video Viewer didn't receive the new logo until early 1996. Between 1995 and 2006, Nysoni launched the Super Zeta line, which came in 5 different types between the 11 year period in which this branding was used. 2006-2018 On October 30, 2006, the latest and current look for Nysoni was launched starting with the release of 'Epsilon 7'. Eventual products would start to get the new look from November 2006, such as Nysoni Player, Nysoni Messenger and Nysoni Hawkeye. All products made today are currently using this logo, although there are several variations for each service. In June 2016, shortly after the release of Epsilon 8, Laserium Holdings acquired Nysoni. GBC Digital ????-2016 GBC Technology 2017-2018 After acquiring the catalogue, patents and console planning and development teams of the former CBJ Games and DBC Games (while the video game-related assets were acquired by Polar Night and Laserium, respectively), GBC Holdings rebranded GBC Digital as GBC Technology, a new smartphone, smartwatch, game console, pheripheral and, over all, "innovation-based" division in charge of GBC's new line of consoles, name yet to be announced. The team working on digital technology formerly under GBC Digital now focuses on assisting in development of operating systems and development tools, like they always did since the beginning. Their new line of gaming consoles were "hybrid", both portable and home consoles, planning to be rivaling another such console, Nintendo Switch. The console soon was released as Mars. Computer Corporation Group 1977–1989 1989–2013 CCG alternate.png|Alternate logo CCG 2013–2014 CCG no longer uses the name "Computer Corporation Group", it's shortened to "CCG". Ccg_logo_2_2014.png|The logo after the acquisition by Libum Laboratories in January 2014. 2014–2018 The new logo was unveiled in June 2014 in its "35th anniversary" celebration event. In 2016, after Libum Labs was bought by Laserium Holdings, CCG was bought by Talestar Investments. In 2018, CCG was merged into Libum Electronics. ODIMG Technologies 2017-2019 Libum Electronics 2018-2020 On January 30, 2019, their parent company ODIMG Technologies filed for bankruptcy. Their assets were shortly afterwards bought by Libum Electronics. The Kano team also merged into Libum Electronics the same day. In July 2019, Libum Electronics sold certain assets to Nimbus Electronics Limited, most of them related to display, mobile and mixed reality technologies, along with numerous patents and most of the consumer electronics business. They also sold NewSystem related assets to Quest Software & Technology under NewSystem Inc. 2020-present